Patch cords have previously been used for the transmission of power and data in telecommunication networks. As usage of patch cords increases, so does the density and complexity of suitable interfaces, such as patch cord panels. When the density of jacks of a patch cord panel is high, it may become difficult to uniquely identify each jack for termination with a corresponding plug of a patch cord. This can cause difficulties with the installation and maintenance of telecommunication networks that includes one or more patch cord panels. Further, the above described problems may lead to erroneous connections which may lead to loss of data, for example.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above described problems, or to at least provide a useful alternative.